


Revenge is sweet

by SlytherinDork



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinDork/pseuds/SlytherinDork
Summary: Cain and Deimos are no longer on good terms due to Cain's obsession with Abel. This leads to Deimos and Phobos teaming up to do something, not so nice, to a certain, unsuspecting omega.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will warn that this could be considered non-con
> 
> I'd also like to note this is my first ever lemon fic and my first ever omegaverse fic.  
> Actually this fic is a lot of firsts but anyway.  
> All feedback is welcome and encouraged, whether is complimentary or critical, I appreciate it!  
> Otherwise, enjoy!

It was well known on the Alliance Space Station that the majority of Fighters were Alphas, the rest being Betas and as for the Navigators, they were primarily Betas with only a few Omegas. Omegas were rare nowadays due to their recessive genes and therefore kept safe, the highest population being on earth whereas the colonies held primarily Alphas. The Omegas that managed to escape to The Alliance had to be on suppressants, the last thing they needed on stations were Alphas fighting over Omegas in heat and heavens forbid a pregnant Omega.

Deimos was no exception to this knowledge, so when Cain, another alpha, became particularly interested in his new Navigator, Abel, Deimos quickly formed suspicions. So when Cain’s feelings became blatantly clear after their argument, Deimos decided to find out if his suspicions were in fact real and headed for Cain and Abel’s room. After making sure the coast was clear and neither occupants were in their room Deimos snuck in. It didn’t take him very long to locate the small bottle of heat suppressants for Omegas on the nightstand. Deimos took a single pill from the container and slipped it into his pocket before leaving.

It was a few hours later while Deimos was working on his ship Equinox that an opportunity presented itself in the form of his obnoxious Navigator named Phobos. Said Navigator was currently asking for the location of Cain and Abel which, for once, Deimos did not know. Phobos quickly realised that Deimos’ view of Cain had taken a sudden turn and made a jab at him about it. This tipped Deimos over the edge and he shoved the cocky Navigator against the ship. Despite the animosity towards each other Phobos had made a good point, why should Cain be happy if Deimos couldn’t be. With that thought fuelling him, Deimos grabbed Phobos’ arm and lead him somewhere more private and before his Navigator could yell at him Deimos spoke up as he dug into his pocket for the suppressant. “Abel … Omega” Deimos huffed as he held the small pill up to Phobos.

Phobos was not a good person and he held a certain hatred towards Abel so hearing, no, having proof, that the other Navigator was an Omega instantly perked him up. That was a bit of information he was more than happy to be receiving. His mind buzzed with ideas on how to use said information against Abel however it was Deimos that formed the final idea. “Swap the suppressants” was all that Deimos said but it was enough for Phobos who took the pill from Deimos telling him to stay quiet while he got it sorted.

It was only a couple days later that Phobos walked into their shared quarters and dropped a bag of pills onto Deimos’ chest. Deimos sat up, grabbing the bag and looking them over. They certainly looked like the suppressants he had seen. Deimos glanced up at Phobos, a raised brow encouraging the Navigator to share the next steps. Phobos smirked and pointed to the bag “those are sugar pills, you’ll go in and swap them over with the suppressants then tail him like you did for Cain. When he goes into heat the fun will begin. Us beta’s will get a great view.” Deimos’ only response was “I’m an Alpha” which surprised his Navigator. Phobos stared at him in shock, the quiet Fighter who rarely fought back was an Alpha, Phobos really couldn’t believe it. “Well Alpha, change of plans. You’re going to take advantage of Abel, that will really piss Cain off. Ultimate revenge, fucking his princess.” 

A few hours later Deimos was back in Cain and Abel’s room. He counted out the number of suppressants and replaced the exact number with the fake suppressants. After clearing away any of the powdery residue and placing the bottle back, Deimos had snuck out and went about life as normal. 

Three days passed before Abel’s heat kicked in. Deimos was wandering past one of the cargo bays when he caught the smell of an Omega. He immediately changed course, heading into the cargo bay it wasn’t hard to find the Abel, his scent was strong making it easy to follow. Deimos had just stepped around a large supply container when he saw Abel. The Omega was sitting on the floor, his back pressed firmly against the cargo with his knees pulled to his chest. Abel had his head in his hands and was visibly shaking. Deimos was thankful in that moment that he had incredible self-control otherwise he would have jumped the vulnerable Omega without thought. Instead Deimos had crouched beside him and tapped on Abel’s shoulder causing the Navigator to jerk his head up, wide eyes staring at Deimos. “Need help?” Deimos questioned and remembering what Praxis had told him, Abel figured he could trust the Fighter, after all he was working for Cain right?  
Deimos had helped Abel up and used his scent to hide Abel’s heat. With an arm wrapped around the shaky Navigator’s waist Deimos managed to help him back to his and Cain’s room. They received a couple of odd looks but the onlookers figured that the two had been drinking. It was a surprisingly short trip back to Abel’s quarters and as they got inside Deimos sat the Omega down on the bed. Deimos watched silently as Abel twitched uncomfortably, tugging at his clothes before glancing up at the silent fighter. Being in heat made Abel oblivious to crossing lines so when the Navigator had jumped up and grabbed Deimos, the last thing on his mind was whether this was right or wrong. Deimos hadn’t expected such a sudden reaction but figured it was due to the rush of hormones as Abel planted a kiss on the shorter man’s lips. 

Deimos was very much aware that Cain would be back in a few hours so he decided to just go for it as he slipped his hands into Abel’s pants. The Navigator groaned as Deimos curled his slender fingers around Abel’s hardening member. Words were forgotten as Abel desperately pulled at Deimos’ pants, whining when the Alpha hesitated to remove them. This was Deimos’ last chance to back out but between the overwhelming scent of the Omega and his own erection he gave in.  
It only took Abel a few moments to be rid of his clothing, Deimos however kept his on. He had no intentions to linger and wasting time getting dressed was not in his plan. Deimos had watched silently as Abel sat on the bed, legs splayed open for the Alpha. The short Fighter stepped forward, leaning over Abel and pressing his himself against the Omega’s entrance. With one final glance at the Navigator Deimos pressed forward, his member sliding into Abel with ease thanks to the slick dripping from Abel. Deimos knew he needed to knot soon, very soon, or else he’d run the risk of Cain walking in. The Alpha moved fast, not bothering to be gentle as he pounded into Abel who was mewling and moaning in pleasure as he got his fix. It didn’t take Deimos long before his knot began to form, as it did Abel became increasingly vocal causing the Fighter to lean over further, his hand falling onto the Omega’s mouth to muffle the pleasured cries. The feeling of the Alpha’s knot finally made Abel peak and he arched up, his walls squeezing around Deimos as his orgasm hit, his cum spilling onto his chest. Deimos took this opportunity to lock himself inside Abel, his knot keeping him firmly in place as he grunted, his own seed filling the Navigator below him. Deimos was hunched over the Omega, one hand on the bed supporting him while the other held Abel’s hip, keeping the Navigator from squirming.

Deimos was thankful in that moment his knot only lasts around thirty minutes, meaning he was soon able to pull himself free, leaving the quivering Omega splayed out on the bed. Abel was so unfocused from the haze of sex, he didn’t notice Deimos pulling up his pants, regaining his clean outward composure. Without a glance, Deimos turned and swiftly left the room, walking out into the hall. As usual, the hall was empty, it wasn’t until he wandered into the next one over did people show. As he strolled down the hall, heading for his room to find Phobos, the short Fighter caught sight of Cain. A small smirk formed on his lips as his eyes met Cain’s, the other Alpha completely oblivious to Deimos’s arrogance as he continued down the hall. Deimos found himself in his room, sitting across from his Navigator, and odd sense of pride, he had never expected revenge to be that good.


End file.
